Wątek:Przemek0980/@comment-24262915-20180201172029
No to lecim: *Po udanym szturmie na Vanilla Unicorn, wydaje się że cały konflikt został zakończony. Stety czy niestety, nad miasteczkiem zaczął padać deszcz krwi. Niezłapany do tej pory Bloody przejmuje władzę nad spadającą z nieba posoką, formując ją w różnorakie macki, pociski itp. które dokonują masakry na niczego niespodziewających się żołnierzach Czarnych Brygad. Mająca miejsce masakra odwraca uwagę Flavi, co wykorzystuje Renzan żeby za pomocą wyładowań elektrycznych przepalić otaczające jego i Strange miny (jeśli byłoby to niemożliwe planowałem jeszcze opcję zamrożenia min bądź stworzenia przy pomocy "krwawej macki" dziury w podłodzę, do której by one wpadły i w której by wybuchły). Następnie doszłoby do pojedynku pomiędzy Strange a Flavią, Sierżantem i jednym randomowym żołnierzem. Ten trzeci padłby dosyć szybko- piratka odkopałaby go do Renzana, który sprawnie by się nim zajął. Walka z Flavią i Sierżantem trwałaby już dłużej. Po kilku minutach pojedynku Strange obcięłaby mu głowę i odrzuciła za burdel, gdzie mógłby "spokojnie" wybuchnąć. Na tym etapie zostałaby już tylko Flavia. *Bloody wyrżnął praktycznie wszystkich randomów z Czarnych Brygad, poza ukrytymi snajperami. Zaraz po tym padł z wysiłku. *Ma miejsce scena która daje do zrozumienia że Ienstret cały czas monitoruje sytuację *Dalsza część walki Flavia vs Strange kończy się, gdy piratka wytrąca przeciwniczce Katanę z ręki i wbija Miecz Kinry w jej kolano. Triumf jednak nie trwa długo- na burdel wbiły nowe siły Czarnych Brygad. Dwa razy większe, przygotowane do boju, których obrońcy nie są w stanie pokonać. Mimo to Strange chce spróbować. Gdy ma mieć już miejsce ostateczne starcie, ranna demonica-striptizerka zaczyna gibać się jak pierdolony Rezus. Jeden z żołnierzy Brygad strzela jej w łeb, co okazuje się być tylko w połowie dobrym pomysłem. Ciało demonicy rozpada się a w jej miejscu pojawia się portal, z którego wyskakuje opętana Euphemia Crystal oraz liczne siły demonów i Mrocznych Elfów, które zaczynają atakować siły Czarnych Brygad. *Ma miejsce bitwa pomiędzy siłami Ienstreta a tymi z Piekła. Nie będę się rozpisywał na temat walk "mięsa armatniego" bo ta jest dosyć wyrównana. Najważniejszy jest fakt że Flavia wyciąga z ciała Miecz Kinry i próbuje dołączyć do walki. Udaje jej się odstrzelić dwa demony po czym rzuca się na nią Euphemia, której ostrze (jak się okazuje z Elementarnego) przebija się przez jej pancerz, wbijając się w ramię wysłanniczki Yena. Ranna Flavia ma już zostać zabita, gdy nagle między nią a Euphemią pojawia się Ienstret. Mroczny odrzuca opętaną elfią księżniczkę, bierze Flavię i teleportuje się razem z nią i resztą sił. Burdel zostaje poniekąd ocalony. *Ma miejsce walka pomiędzy Romeo a Rinnie. Trwa jakiś czas, ale ostatecznie kończy się wygraną tej drugiej. Gdy Rinnie ma już odstrzelić chłopaka, ten mówi że żałuje że w ogóle stanęli ze sobą do walki i lepiej by było gdyby byli po tej samej stronie. Dziewczyna interpretuje to jako unikalną opcję "change team" i po dojściu do wniosku że walka jako renegat/zdrajca jest zabawniejsze, pomaga Romeo wstać i udaje się z nim do Village of The Death. *Euphemia tłumaczy Strange że w ciele księżniczki znajduje się w rzeczywitości Asakku. Po wyjaśnieniu tego drobnego faktu, przekazuje że wraz ze swoimi siłami przybył do miasteczka z rozkazu Salai, by wesprzeć "jedyną słuszną stronę" w konflikcie. Chwilę później Mroczne Elfy zaczynają przeprowadzać rytuały na budynku. *Ienstret wprowadza ranną Flavię w stan narkozy, po czym pod wpływem gniewu decyduje się zbombardować Vanilla Unicorn. Dowiaduje się jednak że budynku już nie ma. *Przemek i Zarazek dociągają nieprzytomnego Quinta do Fortecy Strachu. *Romeo i Rinnie docierają do Village of the Death. Romeo próbuje dogadać się z Żywymi Trupami co mu nijak nie wychodzi. Wysiłki Rinne też się na nic nie zdają. *Leinar dostaje informację że AdMach wszczęło rewoltę przeciw Federacji. Przy okazji w ramach ciekawostki dowiadujemy się że Hosh stracił oko w czasie Wielkiej Wojny Wodza Radogosta, w czasie której Generał Rzeźnik złapał 14 tysięcy Orków w niewolę, całkowicie oślepiając 13 tys. i pozostawiając jedno oko 1 tys. *Okazuje się że rytuał Mrocznych Elfów przeniósł Vanilla Unicorn do Piekła. Dziura w ścianię stworzona w czasie ataku Czarnych Brygad staje się z kolei portalem, przez który mogą dostać się do CreepyTown. Strange, Renzan i Euphemia zamykają się na najwyższym piętrze i rozpoczynają planowanie kontrofensywy. Pod swoją komendą mają tysiące demonów i Mrocznych Elfów. *W Fortecy Strachu dochodzi do małego incydentu. Przemek dowiaduje się że Ienstret w napadzie gniewu nakazał zbombardować VU, więc od razu do niego idzie. Chłopak zupełnie nieprzejmuje się tym że obok leży ranna i nieprzytomna Flavia. Pomiędzy Przemkiem i Yenem dochodzi do kłótni, która kończy się tym, że Reinkarnator wyciąga Kirrę i przystawia ją do głowy Mrocznego. Dokładnie w tym momencie budzi się Flavia, która przystawia broń do klatki piersiowej niebieskowłosego. Wtedy daje o sobie znać NMZ, wyciągając swoją broń i dostawiając ją do czaszki dziewczyny. Na to z kolei reaguje Mroczny, który zamachuje się swoją Kosą, celując w Zarazka. Cała sytuacja najprawdopodobniej zakończyłaby się katastrofą, gdyby do pomieszczenia nie przybył Leinar który powiedział o wojnie domowej w Federacji. Przemek i Ienstret, rozumiejąc jak wiele tracą na przekomarzaniu się w czasie wielkich zmian w Kraju, postanawiają odłożyć spory na później. Cała scena kończy się tym że Flavia znów traci przytomność. *Trupy z Village of the Death już mają wyrzucić "gości" w cholerę, gdy nagle przez Romeo zaczyna przemawiać Phinks. Dookoła chłopaka gromadzi się potężna aura magiczna, która powala część truposzy na kolana. Dusza maga prezentacją siły i dobrym słowem przekonuję mieszkańców dzielnicy by dołączyli do wojny. *Tu ma miejsce dziki chaos. Siły Czarnych Brygad oraz Piekła rzucają się sobie nawzajem do gardeł na wysokości całego miasteczka. Jak ktoś chce napisać że "w czasie Wojny Domowej moja postać robiła to i to" to teraz jest dobry moment. *Euphemia wraz z oddziałem Mrocznych Elfów próbuje przedostać się do Sklepiku Yena. Na ich drodzę pojawiają się Przemek i Nieogarnięty Marine Zarazy. Oddział ginie dosyć szybko, walka z samą opętaną księżniczką jest już dużo trudniejsza. Asakku wykorzystuje swoją umiejętność władania piaskiem i pyłem, by trzymać swoich przeciwników na dystans- Zarazka bo jest świadom jest siły fizycznej, Przemka bo wie że jedno dotknięcie Reinkarnatora zakończy walkę. W wyniku walki powstaje wielka chmura kurzu, w której na chwilę znikają przeciwnicy demona. Asakku gromadzi wszechobecny pył, a gdy widzi Przemka, uderza w niego z całych sił, pozbawiając go ręki. Niebieskowłosy nie wydaje się tym przejmować. Chwilę później Zarazek naciera na opętaną księżniczkę, z zaskakującą skutecznością unikając wszystkich ataków. Asakku widzi że coś jest nie tak, ale nim jest w stanie zorientować się o co chodzi, jest już za późno. Zarazek łapię Euphemię za ramię, a jego duch przedostaje się do jej ciała, momentalnie wyrzucając z niego całą esencję demona. Pokonany Asakku wypada z ciała uwolnionej Elfki, z zaskoczeniem patrząc jak Zarazek zmienia się w Przemka a Przemek w Zarazka. Okazuje się wtedy że w czasie przebywania w chmurze kurzu, Reinkarnator użył proszku żeby móc zamienić się z towarzyszem wyglądem. Zaskoczona Euphemia zauważa że jest całkowicie wolna i żywa, a Asakku znika, przeklinając swoich przeciwników. *Ienstret kontaktuje się ze Scarlett i Flare, próbując je przekonać do dołączenia do konfliktu. Obydwie jednak odmawiają. Wobec tego Mroczny kontaktuje się z Mirai, gdzie przekazuje żonie Quinta informację o tym że w miasteczku zrobiło się zbyt niebezpiecznie i najlepiej byłoby by ciężko ranny smok pozostał w jej mieście. Gdy słyszy zgodę smoczycy, teleportuje nieprzytomnego Serka do Mirai. *Armie nieumarłych z Village of the Death po przywództwem Romeo i Rinnie ścierają się z Yomotsu-shikome. Nie będę się rozpisywał na temat tej bitwy bo mówiąc szczerzę za dobrze jej nie przemyślałem XD *Siły Mrocznych Elfów i demonów razem z Renzanem ruszają przeciw Czarnym Brygadom żeby odbić Opuszczone Lotnisko. Wynik zależy od Renzana (użytkownika)- jeśli uważa że jego postać zgodziłaby się na to by po zwycięstwie demony opętały jego pojazdy i ruszyły do walki, wtedy właśnie taki jest koniec. Jeśli nie, to Brygady zdołały obronić zajęte terytorium. *Leinar dostaje dwie kolejne szokujące wiadomości- Qual-Bos nie żyje a siły Kharleza dokonują masakry w Harpentonie. W tej sytuacji nowy Lider, Aragh Midnik, wypowiada w imieniu Wyzwolenia i Rzeczypospolitej wojnę Federacji. Wszystkie siły mają zostać natychmiast zmobilizowane. Satyr jest szczerze przerażony- nie tylko tym że uważa wojnę za głupi pomysł, ale i dlatego że nie jest w stanie wydostać się z miasteczka. Wie zbyt dużo- Przemek i Ienstret nie pozwolą mu uciec. *Euphemia przysięga wierność miasteczku i decyduje się zostać rycerzem Porządku (jak nazywa stronnictwo Ienstret-Przemek). Niestety, wszystkie Mroczne Elfy odpowiadają jedynie przed Asakku. W tej sytuacji trzeba je wszystkie wybić. *Walka między różnymi nieumarłymi zaczyna powoli dochodzić do końca, gdy na polu bitwy pojawia się zdesperowany Leinar. Satyr rzuca się na Rinnie a pomiędzy dwójką dochodzi do walki. Zaabsorbowany akcją na polu bitwy Romeo dostrzega pojedynek dopiero wtedy, gdy Leinar przebija przeciwniczce płuco. Rinnie umiera zielonowłosemu na ramionach, co chłopak bardzo przeżywa (sama dziewczyna już nie). *tą część chciałem dać Yenowi do opisania- pomysł był taki, że miała mieć miejsce największa bitwa całej wojny. Po jednej stronie siły Mrocznych Elfów, demonów i nieumarłych którzy nie są zaangażowani walką z Yomotsu-shikome pod dowództwem Asakku. Po drugiej stronie są z kolei Czarne Brygady, i Yomotsu-shikome niezaangażowane w walkę z nieumarłymi- tą stronę dowodzi Ienstret, wspierany przez Euphemię. Roboczo nazwijmy ją Bitwą. Wiem że to niezręcznie opisane, sorry. *Strange udaje się do Isithunza, któremu pozwala dotknąć swoich piersi w zamian za zabicie Przemka. Piratka wie że Reinkarnator jest w stanie wrócić do śmierci, jednak mimo to sama nie jest w stanie tego uczynić. Cień przyjmuje zlecenie. *Wściekły Romeo przyjmuje część mocy Phinksa, rzucając się w szale na Leinara. Satyr natychmiast zaczyna unikać szaleńczych ataków chłopaka, czego nie są w stanie zrobić setki nieumarłych które stają się ofiarą uwolnionej siły Badricka. *Isithunz przedostaje się do Fortecy Strachu, gdzie widzi Przemka, stojącego przy stole na którym wyświetla się holograficzny obraz CreepyTown. Szybko przebija chłopakowi serce, a ten pada na podłogę. Uznając swoją pracę za skończoną, Cień pragnie opuścić to miejsce, jednak ciało Reinkarnatora nagle wstaje z podłogi i zaczyna siekać w stronę skrytobójczy szablą. Okazuje się że osobą którą zaatakował Isithunz był tak naprawdę NMZ, który raz jeszcze wziął proszek na zmienę wyglądu. *Bitwa nadal trwa a Ienstret pomija milczeniem pytanie dlaczego nie uczestniczą w niej Wybrańcy. *Przemek wprowadza Wybrańców do Twierdzy Shiro, gdzie rozrywa jedną ze ścian, wyciągając z niej Hitobashirę (ciało nieszczęśnika, które Japończycy wmurowywali w podobne budowle) i wypełniając je swoją wolą. Martwe ciało przybiera wtedy wygląd chłopaka (z tą różnicą że posiada wężowe oczy) i zgodnie z rozkazem przejmuje Wybrańców. Przemek i Ienstret wiedzą, że Vanilla Unicorn, główna baza przeciwnika, znajduje się w Piekle. Salai najwidoczniej sympatyzuje z ugrupowaniem Strange i Renzana, dlatego będzie trzeba dostać się tam poprzez drogę, o jakiej nie wiedział nawet Lucyfer. *Ienstret zaczyna zdobywać przewagę w bitwie, a Asakku nakazuje swoim siłom powoli się wycofywać. Mroczny nie udaje się za nimi w pościg, gdyż dostaje wiadomość że Twierdza Strachu jest niszczona od wewnątrz. *NMZ walczy z Isithunzem, niszcząc wszystko dookoła. Nieogarnięty, który uważa Cień za przykład skrajnego degenerata, walczy na poważnie, nie rzucając nawet żadnych żartów. Ostatecznie walka kończy się zwycięstwem Marine'a. Chwilę po zakończonym pojedynku do Twierdzy przybywa Ienstret i pomiędzy nim z NMZ dochodzi do kłótni. *Romeo powala Leinara na kolana i w nieopisanej wściekłości szykuje się, by zadać mu ostateczny cios. Wtedy jednak za plecami zielonowłosego pojawia się Przemek. Reinkarnator wykorzystuje swoje umiejętności, by zamienić miejscami dusze Romeo i Phinksa. Arcymag, po tysiącach lat zapieczętowania, wyzywa Przemka od głupców i proklamuje Kraj swoim przyszłym królestwem. Ostatecznie pozostają z tego jedynie słowa- Badrick odkrywa że Przemek "przywrócił" jego duszę, jednak umiejętności wciąż pozostają zapieczętowane. Phinks domaga się zwrotu swojej magicznej potęgi, na co Przemek jak najbardziej się zgadza- pod jednym warunkiem. Badrick ma udać się do Wieży Maga, wprowadzić hasło i uruchomić magiczną maszynerię ukrytą w domu Mikhalna- dopiero wtedy Reinkarnator odda mu część jego mocy. Romeo, którego dusza jest teraz zapieczętowana, próbuje przekazać Przemkowi by nie ufał Arcymagowi- że Badrick wykorzysta Wieżę Maga dla własnych celów. Phinks jednak postanawia zaakceptować warunki Reinkarnatora, więc Przemek znika. *krótka scenka humorystyczna: "- Nie mogę uwierzyć że byliście w stanie narobić tutaj takiego....bałaganu.- powiedział Ienstet, próbując opanować emocję.- Przecież zostawiłem tutaj żołnierzy by pilnowali, by nic się nie stało. - TO BYLI NASI?!- zakrzyknął zdziwiony Marine. Mroczny odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę najemnika z Federacji. Nim był w stanie werbalnie ukazać swoje niedowierzanie, z szafy będącej za plecami NMZ'a wyleciał stos ciał członków Czarnych Brygad. Ienstret, nie mogąc znaleźc słów by opisać swój stan, jednie wpatrywał się na zmianę w Marine'a i w ciała swoich martwych żołnierzy. - Już tak leżeli jak przyszedłem, serio.- powiedział Marine" *w późniejszych częściach chciałem ujawić że scenka powyżej miała jeszcze ponad-humorystyczne znaczenie. NMZ wyszedł z założenia że stronnictwo skupione wokół Strange przegra tą wojnę, jednak niemal od razu po jej zakończeniu dojdzie do nowego konfliktu. Przemek i Ienstret z pewnością się nie dogadają i będą ze sobą walczyć o kontrolę nad miasteczkiem (co dla samego NMZ'a jest kompletnie kurwa niezrozumiałe), więc Marine zaczął już teraz sabotować Mrocznego. Ienstret z kolei, o ile nie domyśla się żeby za głupotą najemnika stał jakiś większy plan, dochodzi do wniosku że pierwszą rzeczą jaką powinien zrobić po zakończeniu tego konflitku, jest pozbycie się Nieogarniętego. *Asakku z żalem stwierdza, że siły Ienstreta nie podążyły za nim, tak jak planował. Bitwę z której przed chwilą się wycofał uznaje za remis i szykuje się, by zreorganizować swoje siły i przypuścić kolejny atak. Jest tym tak pochłonięty, że nie zauważa za sobą Euphemii, która przebija mu z nienacka serce i odsyła do Zaświatów. Mroczne Elfy i demony rzucają się na kobietę, ta jednak teleportuje się do Twierdzy Strachu. *Ciężko ranny Leinar udaje się do Scarlett. Nekromantka oczywiście go nie zna, jednak Satyr twierdzi, że los Kraju zależy od tego, czy dziewczyna postanowi mu pomóc *Demony w Piekle jednak dowiadują się o obecności Łże-Przemka i Wybrańców. Całe hordy diabelnych ciał rzucają się na intruzów, Ci jednak są w stanie odpierać te ataki i dotrzeć do Vanilla Unicorn. Strange i Renzan próbują ich zatrzymać ale jest już za późno- Wybrańcy niszczą kilka najważniejszych znaków jakie na budynku umieścił Asakku, odsyłając burdel do świata materialnego. *Quint budzi się w Mirai i oczywiście od razu dostaje pierdolca. Miritena próbuje go uspokoić, mówiąc że w CreepyTown zrobiło się do tego stopnia niebezpiecznie, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby Quint tam nie wracał. Zresztą, w całym Kraju zrobiło się do tego stopnia niebezpiecznie, że smok powinien pozostać tutaj, by bronić swojej rodziny. Pomiędzy małżonkami dochodzi do kłótni- Quint nie ma zamiaru stchórzyć i zostawić miasteczka gdy to go potrzebuje, Miritena z kolei nazywa męża egoistą i zarzuca mu, że bardziej zależy mu na jakichś mendach z CreepyTown niż na rodzonych dzieciach. Kłótnia ostatecznie kończy się gdy smoczyca nakazuje Quintowi zostać w Mirai. Smok odpowiada, że gdyby to zrobił, gdyby zignorował problem którego jest częścią, to nie byłby już osobą, którą Miritena pokochała. Byłby tchórzem, który z pewnością pewnego dnia zawiódłby swoją rodzinę. Po tych słowach, odlatuje. *Renzan natychmiast rusza w poszukiwaniu sił Mrocznych Elfów i Demonów, by zebrać je niedaleko burdelu. Podejrzewa, że skoro VU wróciło do świata materialnego, to szybko stanie się głównym celem sił Ienstreta i Przemka. Poniekąd ma rację- gdyż jak tylko opuszcza budynek, do środka wparowuje Przemek. Dochodzi do walki między nim a Strange, w czasie której ujawnione zostaje, że nowym duchem chłopaka jest Reibi. Pojedynek w sumie miał być dosyć długii mieć kilka twistów, ale to już w sumie jebać. Wygrał go Przemek, w ostatniej sekundzie powalając Strange przy użyciu zielonego proszku. *Badrick udaje się do Wieży Maga. Pomimo błagań Romeo, Arcymag wchodzi do komnaty Mikhalna i uruchamia magiczny system, zgodnie ze wskazówkami Przemka. Jakież jest jego zdziwnie, gdy Wieża unieruchamia Arcymaga i zaczyna pobierać z jego ciała energię magiczną *Renzan powraca do Vanilla Unicorn ze zdemoralizowanymi resztkami armii Asakku i piratami, by odkryć że nigdzie nie ma ani Strange, ani Hajsa. Sytuacja jest według niego dosyć nieciekawa. *Ienstret przeprowadza kampanię przeciw nieumarłych z Villaga of the Death. Większość z nich jest co prawda niemożliwa do zabicia, jednak celem Mrocznego nie jest wybicie niemartwych, tylko zepchnięcie ich spowrotem do miejsca, z którego przybyli. *Przemek kładzie Strange w skrzydle szpitalnym Twierdzy Strachu, chcąc by systemy Ienstreta przebadały, czy z piratką jest wszystko w porządku. Komputer stwierdza że stan zarówno syreny jak i płodu jest stabilny. Ta nagła, szokująca informacja sprawia że serce Reinkarnatora niemal staje. Będący w pomieszczeniu Marine natomiast krzyczy "Spokojnie bracie, załatwię to" i zamachuje się nad brzuchem Strange. Reinkarnator zatrzymuje go w ostatniej chwili, ratując życie dziecka. Po wszystkim zszkowany chłopak odchodzi na chwilę, by przemyśleć kilka spraw. *Wieża Maga przenosi się w okolice Twierdzy Strachu. Badrick próbuje ją jakoś kontrolować, jednak budynek zna tylko dwóch Panów: Mikhalna i Przemka. Najpotężniejsza broń w arsenale ucznia Odyna jest teraz do dyspozycji Reinkarnatora. *tutaj znowu trochę wolnego czasu z którym nie wiem co zrobić *Nieumarli zostają zepchnięci do Village of the Death. Ienstret, Flavia, Przemek, NMZ i Euphemia gotują swoje siły na ostateczne starcie ze stronnictwem, przy którym pozostał już jedynie Renzan. *Quint jest już niedaleko CreepyTown. Lecąc do niego widział Federację, rozdartą konfliktem który wymyka się zrozumieniu smoka. Gdy ten jest już zaledwie kilometr od celu, telepatycznie kontaktuje się z nim Scarlett *dochodzi do ostatniej bitwy Wojny Domowej. Siły które Renzan ma pod komendą są liczniejsze niż te wystawione przez jego przeciwników, ale to jedyna przewaga jaką posiada. Jedna salwa magicznej energii z Wieży Maga momentalnie niszczy dziesiątki Mrocznych Elfów i demonów, wojska Ienstreta z kolei szybko okrążają "armię" Renzana. Półsmok stara się w tym całym chaosie wypatrzyć Przemka, by dowiedzieć się co się stało ze Strange, jednak nim jest w stanie to zrobić, tuż obok niego ląduje Marine. *w czasie bitwy z nieba spada (dosłownie) Quint, który ląduje na Wieży Maga i zaczyna ją rozrywać. Póki jednak Wieża pobiera energię magiczną z ciała Romeo, jest w stanie regenerować się po szkodach zadanych przez smoka. *trwa walka Renzan vs Marine, podczas gdy dookoła trwa prawdziwa rzeźnia *Przemek zaczyna się nieco niepokoić, że nigdzie nie widać Leinara. *Phinks ostatecznie poddaje się, przytłoczony tym jak bezsilny się stał wobec Wieży Maga. Romeo jednak daleko jest do rezygnacji. Quint w pewnym momencie odlatuje i uderza z powietrza gigantycznym pociskiem ognia. Zniszczenia są tak wielkie, że Wieża zaczyna jeszcze agresywniej pobierać energię magiczną. Romeo wykorzystuje to, by przekierować część energii na pieczęć, która przez tysiąclecia więziła Badricka. Gdy Wieża próbuje pobrać "paliwo" z pieczęci, ta zaczyna rozszerzać się na cały budynek. *Renzan dostaje niezły wpierdol od NMZ'a, a jego siły składają się już z nędznych resztek. Quint, widząc z powietrza leżącego półsmoka, krzyczy by pod żadnym pozorem nie pozwolić Marine'owi zbliżyć się do ognia. To sprawia że Renzan wpada na pewien pomysł. *Pieczęć Phinksa obejmuje swoim zasięgiem całą Wieżę Maga, kompletnie pozbawiając ją magii. Ciało Romeo zostaje uwolnione, a sama Wieża upada na ziemię, niemal się rozpadając. Ienstret, zauważając że as w rękawie Przemka został zniszczony, nakazuje natychmiast ostrzelać Quinta. Ten jednak niespodziewanie ucieka. *Marine szykuje się żeby ostatecznie pokonać Renzana, ten jednak kumuluje całą siłę jaką w sobie miał i niespodziewanie zamraża NMZ'a. Nieogarnięty próbuje jeszcze w ostatniej chwili sięgnąć po swój znienawidzony proszek przemiany, ale jest już za późno- zamienia się w bryłę lodu. Półsmokowi nie dane jest jednak cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa- gdy ogląda się dookoła, widzi same trupy. Poza małą grupką Mrocznych Elfów wziętych do niewoli, wszyscy żołnierze Renzana zostali wymordowani. *gdy wydaje się że bitwa została już zakończona, momentalnie nad polem bitwy pojawiają się czarne chmury (dosłownie). Z nieba momentalnie zaczynają spadać niewielkich rozmiarów, metalowe kulki z napisem "banan", które są równie szkodliwe, co dezorientujące. Chwilę po nastąpieniu tego dziwnego fenomenu pogodowego, część martwych żołnierzy obydwu stron zaczyna wstawać z martwych, a na horyzoncie pojawiają się setki Pająków. Zarówno Przemek jak i Ienstret rozpoznają niebezpieczeństwo (pogoda-Banan, wskrzeszenie- Scarlett, Pająki- Elise), gdy nagle za ich plecami pojawia się Leinar, który unieruchamia i jednego i drugiego. Flavia i Euphemia widząc to chcą ruszyć im na pomoc, jednak w wyniku działań Flare, zostają odcięci przez olbrzymią ścianę ognia. Kilka oddziałów Czarnych Brygad i Yomotsu-shikome również próbują przedostać się do swoich liderów, ale zostają dosłownie zmasakrowani przez Quinta. Gdy na polu bitwy pojawił się BananowyHajs Renzan chciał jej podziękować, jednak sam został powalony przez jednego z Pająków. *Leinar ucieka jak najdalej od miasteczka jak to tylko możliwe. Musi dostać się do Rzeczpospolitej, by móc walczyć w jej imieniu przeciw Federacji. Dlatego spędził ostatnie godziny, tworząc sojusz wszystkich mieszkańców, którzy pragneli zakończenia konfliktu. Miał przy tym szczęście, że ostatnia bitwa tak mocno wymęczyła obydwie strony. *Przemek, Ienstret, Strange i Renzan trzymani są w SPA w Krainie Bogów. Dzięki machinacjom Hajs i Scarlett, miejsce to jest niemożliwe dla nich do opuszczenia. Chociaż początkowo każda z osób obecnych w SPA zastanawia się jak z niego uciec i kontynuować walkę, jedno za drugim zaczyna dochodzić, że jest to bez sensu. Zmuszonym do przebywania ze sobą w jednym miejscu udaje się to, co wcześniej zakończyło się fiaskiem- rozmowa. *Obydwie strony poszły na kompromis. Samo miasteczko miało pozostać niezależne, a w jego obrębie miała panować praktycznie nieograniczona wolność. Ustalono jednak że rangi (zwierchnik sił zbrojnych, dyplomata) zostają od teraz prawdziwymi stanowiskami, z przywilejami i obowiązkami wobec miasteczka. Co więcej, w razie kryzysu zwołana ma być Rada Miasteczka, w skład której wchodzą Ienstret (siły lądowe), Renzan (siły powietrzne), Strange (siły morskie) i Przemek (dyplomata) którzy odpowiedzialni są przedsięwzięcie odpowiedzialnych kroków, by zakończyć trudną dla CT sytuację. Póki co, większość mieszkańców zgodziła się na te warunki, jednak bez odpowiedzi pozostało pytanie, jak w przyszłości Rada miała ich zmusić, by zrobili coś dla dobra miasteczka, co wymagałoby jednocześnie jakchś większych poświęceń. Był to więc kompromis, który otwierał drogę do dalszych zmian. Póki co jednak, musiało to wystarczyć. *Marine, Euphemia i Flavia przebijają się do SPA, próbując uwolnić Przemka i Ienstreta. Niszczą przy tym dużą część Krainy Bogów, doprowadzając Hajs do utraty przytomności (znowu). Ostatecznie opowiadanie kończy się wymianą zdań: "- Zarazek, spokojnie, dogadaliśmy się.- powiedział Przemek, obejmując Strange.- Konflikt zakończony. - Noszzzzzzzzzz kurrrrrrrrrrwa!- zakrzyknął najemnik". Kilka punktów tutaj pewnie się niektórym nie spodoba- jak coś według was jest "out-of-character" to spokojnie można uznać za niekanoniczne. Tu macie w każdym razie przedstawione jak ja bym zakończył Wojnę Domową* *nie do końca. Wyciąłem kilka wątków (wspomnienie Baphy'ego o Eonie, czerwone oczy Przemka, motywy Asakku) bo teraz, po moim odejściu z ToMC, tylko by ludziom utrudniały tworzenie.